


Complicated Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James and Lily have broken up and it is all James fault. Lily had been sort of cheating on him in the first place as well with none other than Jame's best friend, Sirius. After the break up Lily stays with Sirius but with consiquences and complications that she must deal with and has never delt with before.





	Complicated Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

James was impeccably mad at Sirius. Thoughts formed and floated around his head that made him feel dizzy. He could remember it so well. He had yelled at Lily that day because she was admiring Sirius. Or that’s what he thought but he knew that she was his girlfriend so he had the right to be mad. Later on that evening her and Sirius were talking and he stayed cool. After all Sirius was his best friend. They didn’t notice James walking in to the room and Sirius leaned over and kissed her. Lily, seeing what James had done jumped up and was speechless. James freaked out. He yelled at Lily and Sirius and he was interrupted.   
“James, its not Sirius’s fault. I asked him to kiss me,”� Lily said.  
“Fine, then we’re over. Go get a new boyfriend. Sirius perhaps?”� He looked over at Sirius. “Go have fun with her. Take her away.”�  
James walked away from them in disgrace but he was really just jealous that Lily loved Sirius not him.  
“How about it? Sirius. James gave us permission.  
Sirius smiled, “Yeah, lets . . .”� he was just too happy because he got something he had never had before.  
Lily then took a deep breath and realized what she had done. James, her old boyfriend just walked off on her because she was basically cheating on him. She swallowed a bit and turned to Sirius. She realized she had more love and compassion for him that James at the moment. She wanted to be with him so she sat down where she had been before and began to kiss him back. Her tong pocked through his lips and he did the same. She was happy, happier than she would have been with James.   
That night the new couple met each other by the lawn. They sat side by side, admiring the sunset. Lily yearned to get closer to him so as she did he did as well. They both smiled at each other and their shoulders locked. Lily leaned even more closer to him and just as they were about to kiss Remus’s footsteps came lingering down the grass. They looked up as he looked down.   
“Uh . . . sorry that I interrupted. I guess I’ll go back.”�  
Sirius stopped him, “Wait! James sent you didn’t he just to spy on us.”�  
Remus didn’t know what to say and when words finally came out of his mouth it was an exasperated sigh, “yeah.”�   
“I thought so,”� Lily said. “Tell him that I don’t love him anymore and maybe I would if he had been nicer to me when we were dating. Now he blew it and I love Sirius.”�  
Remus nodded and ran back to the castle.  
“Now where were we?”�   
Lily smiled and kissed him. She pushed him over so he was lying flat on the ground and she got on top of him. They kissed for a while and then when it was time to return from their common rooms they went up to the tower. 

 

The next morning Lily confronted James in potions with Professor Slughorn. She didn’t say anything to him just moved aside and walked by. She gave him a look though. A mean look that is. Her eyes squinted and her mouth frowning. She was truly mad at him especially for sending Remus over to spy on her.   
She ignored him all the rest of the day including the Transfiguration where she was assigned to sit right next to him. That class, she usually gave him all the answers. She kept her hand over her paper and he didn’t even dare to look. The time he did Lily raised her hand and he nudged her as to not tell on him.  
When she got to Care of Magical Creatures, her only class with Remus she hugged him and sat beside him. James or Remus wasn’t in the class and even Peter wasn’t either so she felt good just to be alone. While they were receiving a lecture they talked about James. She had told him about the affair in Transfiguration and he told her another affair where he had a long conversation with Remus and he wasn’t fully on James side. He also told her to meet her in the common room around twelve o’ clock AM.   
Lily smiled and said okay, knowing what was about to happen and anticipating the event. Sirius smiled back and they broke off after that class. 

 

That night Lily waited for the clock to strike twelve. She didn’t sleep although she pretended to but she couldn’t. She wanted to go down there now and so she went to see if Sirius was thinking the same thing. To her surprise he was. He waited for her down there.   
As she walked down the stairs Sirius smiled. “I couldn’t sleep,”� he said.  
“Neither could I,”� Lily replied.   
“Do you want to just get started?”�  
“Yeah.”� Lily nodded her head pretending she wasn’t exciting.  
She sat down beside him on the couch. They began to snog. They broke off each other the moment Lily abruptly took her shirt off. Sirius looked at her bra and then looked up at her.   
“Would you help me take it off?”� Lily asked.  
Sirius wasn’t the least but hesitant. He went in back of her and unclipped it. He saw as she slid it over her arms and all he saw was her bare back. He walked to see her and took a nice look before pulling off his own pants. She did the same until they were both unclothed lying on top of each other.

 

Lily woke up that Saturday feeling better than she had been ever feeling before. She changed into her clothing and went down in to the common room hoping that Sirius would be there. He wasn’t. Instead it was just James and Peter and some first years sitting around. As she entered all of them left accept James.   
“What’s going on?”�  
“Nothing,”� James said. “Why would you think something was going on?”�  
“Because I can tell by the look upon your face.”�  
“Okay, you caught me, Lily,”� James looked her square in the eye. “I still love you. I’m sorry for my yelling. I’m sorry for breaking up with you.”�  
“James, its too late. You erase the past. You hurt me. You really did with all that yelling towards me. Our relationship was going to end anyway and you knew it. James, I’m sorry my heart doesn’t lie with you anymore.”�  
Lily walked out of the room thinking about what she had said. “My heart doesn’t lie with you anymore.”� Was that true? Did she love him still? But she loved Sirius just as much. How do you choose?   
She ran in to Sirius in the Great Hall. He was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table and as she sat beside him he put down his utensils and swallowed then kissed her on the cheek.   
“How did you sleep?”� He asked.  
“Okay,”� Lily answered. She felt awkward now and she knew Sirius was catching on.  
“Its nothing. I’m just tired. I should probably go and get my books to do some homework in the common room. I’ll grab a bight to eat and then get to work. You have quidditch practice don’t worry about me. I will be fine. Studying is what I do best,”� Lily blurted out under one breath. She grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and a bight to eat and ran upstairs.  
Sirius sat there bewildered and perplexed. He knew something was wrong with Lily and he was scared it would jeopardize their relationship.


End file.
